


Singing Harmony

by t0talcha0s



Category: BioShock
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon character deaths, F/F, Murder, Pining, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0talcha0s/pseuds/t0talcha0s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna Culpepper tried to live the life that was best for her, but something told her falling in love would distract from that effort. And for the first time she felt like she was stuck singing harmony to another woman's melody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singing Harmony

**Author's Note:**

> Watch out Cupid stuck me with a sickness  
> Pull your little arrows out and let me live my life  
> You better watch out Cupid stuck me with a sickness  
> Pull your little arrows out  
> Let me live my life  
> The one I'd better lead  
> All the blondes are fantasies  
> And we looked at them eleven ways  
> You said, "Look at me". And looked away  
> And you wrote the song I wanna play  
> I'll write you harmony in C
> 
> Sick Muse || Metric

Anna Culpepper had once believed in Rapture and the Rapture dream that Ryan peddled, she swore she did. But, like most everyone who had come down to the sunken city, she throughly believed she had been duped. She had tried to live the life she was promised, she worked hard and she attempted to be proud of her place in Rapture, she, alongside Sander Cohen, wrote the lyrics to Rise Rapture Rise, she sat on the Rapture City Council, and she heavily associated with some founders of Rapture, in fact she spent quite a bit of her time drinking and talking at Bill McDonagh's tavern. Despite how very hard she tried to love her life in Rapture it never worked. Ryan called her input as a member of the Council "counterproductive" and drove her to resignation, her idea to educate the Rapture citizens about the dangers of splicing was used, but without input or proper credit, and Sander Cohen raked her name through the mud any chance he could and ignored her rightful place in their previous collaborations. Anna refused to be walked all over, and so Anna fought back. 

Anna knew if she was gifted two things from God they were a sharp tongue and a powerful voice, and she knew how to use them. The night she resigned from the Council Anna went home, grabbed her guitar, and wrote three songs in her frantic revolutionary haze. Two of them attacked Ryan directly by name, and the other poked fun at the absolute uselessness of the council. She fell asleep with a pen in her hand and her notebook on the pillow next to her. 

Walking through the halls of Fort Frolic the next day she knew it was a dangerous thing she was doing, calling out Andrew Ryan, and in the portion of Rapture that belonged to his little boy-toy Sander Cohen. She held onto her notebook tighter and tilted her chin back. She strolled into Rapture Records with confidence in her step. Silas Cobb was an acquaintance and she knew that even though he and Cohen were an item he was just as rebellious and would happily join in her defiance. 

"Silas." She said, with a smile. "I need your expert opinion on something." She said it as a joke, she would never legitimately call Silas an expert and he knew it, he looked around the store, and noted his lack of customers. 

"I can take an early lunch break." She nodded and walked into the back of the shop while he put up a 'back in an hour' sign. She sat in one of the comfortable chairs Silas kept around for customers, and propped her feet up on the table that sat in front of it. Silas came to sit across from her and she threw her notebook to him. 

"It starts on page twelve." 

"It's not more songs about that hooker you're in love with is it?" 

"She isn't a hooker."

"But she's Ryan's favorite gal." He sifted through the notebook to find page twelve. "She know you love her?" 

"Jasmine is a dear friend." 

"Mhm." Silas' voice was full of doubt, and he cut that conversation off as he reached the correct page, intently reading the sheet music Anna had been up almost all night working on. "This sounds like you're trying to start a revolution, is this a song or a war cry Anna?" 

"We could use a revolution." He looked at her skeptically. "What do you think?" 

"I think you're crazy." 

"But you'll advertise and sell it?" 

"Of course I will, as long as you include a few songs about Sander on there." 

"Absolutely." 

-

Anna had known Jasmine for years, they had become fast friends after they met at a concert of Anna and Sander's. Jasmine had stayed after the small concert just to tell Anna that she adored her work. Anna still remembered Jasmine's words to her, 

_"I just couldn't take my eyes off you!"_ Anna was almost immediately infatuated, with Jasmine's voice, and lips, and the sparkle in her eyes, almost all of her was irresistible to Anna. Jasmine reminded Anna of a girl she knew on the surface, the first woman she ever kissed. But she had to make a decision and weigh the risks of telling her she loved her, and she decided she valued her relationship with Jasmine too much to try to make a move, despite how much it pained her not to. 

In '56 when Jasmine became pregnant with Ryan's child she all but ran to Anna's apartment and broke down, asking for help, any ideas of what to do, wanting comfort; and as much as it hurt Anna to see her like that it felt so good to be able to hold Jasmine like she wanted to. 

Today Anna was sitting on her bed comparing album cover art when her front door opened. 

"Hello Anna!" Rang through her house, and a smile blossomed on Anna's face almost instinctually. Anna put the art down on her bed and jumped up. She adjusted her dress, and almost ran to meet Jasmine at the door. Jasmine was toeing off her shoes, shaking her head as she talked, a few shopping bags in her arms. "Half of Main Street is blocked off, because of some incident with some spliced up man, it was just crazy." She looked up with a huffed exhale. "The state of Rapture these days, I swear." Jasmine's eyes met Anna's and her face split into a smile. "It's good to see you Anna."

"You too, Jasmine, it's been too long, let me help you with your bags." Anna felt so lucky each time Jasmine came over because Jasmine looked so right in her apartment, and she acted so natural, as though they shared it, as though she too knew she belonged there. Anna walked over to her, taking a few of her shopping bags from her. "What'd you purchase?" 

"Well I had to stop by the cleaners to pick up my work clothes, and I bought you some new yarn, because you said you were out last time I was here, and you said you wanted to make a blanket because it's winter; so I got red, because you look so good in red and I know it's your favorite, and black, to match your hair, and," she pulled a bottle of champagne out of her bag. "Something to celebrate." 

"and what might we be celebrating." 

"My raise in the coming year, hurray for 1959!"

"Congratulations! Come into the kitchen and we can celebrate properly." 

-

Anna was proud of the people of Rapture, they had chosen, like she had, to rebel, and tonight promised to be the biggest night of the revolution yet. Anna considered tonight to be the most important concert of her life, tonight she would perform for other revolutionaries before joining with them in the bank runs, where they would break into the banks of Rapture and bring the money to the people. She felt like Robin Hood, and she knew she was righteous in her actions, she knew her fellow citizens were starving and she knew how corrupt Ryan and his men were. She wore across her chest a sash made of a ripped down propaganda banner, the gold letters had previously said 'the artist shall not fear the censor' and Anna found great irony in knowing Ryan would try as he may to censor what she sang while she wore it. And when Anna stood on a stage, in front of hundreds of people, wearing her propaganda sash, and she had never felt more powerful. 

"My friends," she called out into the crowd. "Tonight we make history, tonight we take what is ours, tonight we make sure Ryan and his lackeys up high in their offices bow at our feet." She paused to allow the crowd to cheer raucously. "Ryan may have tried to keep us down with false promises and empty threats but we will not let him oppress us anymore, 1959 will be the year of the people!" The roared with agreement and Anna smiled, and started her concerts singing the songs that would define their revolution. 

When her concert was done, and the crowd with their weapons was ready to take on the New Year's Eve night Anna looked out into the faces of the crowd. Some of them were familiar, most were masked or spliced, and suddenly the smile on Anna's face felt empty, there was no familiar blonde in the crowd. The weapons seemed more threatening now, and the few familiar faces she saw seemed hostile. 

Jasmine had been to almost every one of Anna's concerts since they met, she had helped Anna pick out cover art for her albums, Anna had even written a song that incorporated Mary Had A Little Lamb because it was the only song Jasmine still remembered how to play on the piano and she wanted Jasmine to make music with her. It felt wrong to be singing to anyone else now, that even though she had written these songs for this audience they weren't the ones she was singing for. Anna shook her head and snapped herself back into the moment, the bank runs, the fun and the mayhem and the rebellion. She heard a chant start in the crowd, and she jumped down from the stage and chanted with them, she was handed a heavy lead pipe, and she became one with the crowd.

-

Andrew Ryan was a frequent visitor of Eve's Garden, whether or not he cared to admit it, and he was especially frequent after his fiancé Diane McClintock broke off their engagement to join Atlas. Today though his shoes hit the pavement with a more malicious stride then usual, a heavy lead pipe sat in his hand. He walked in without so much as a second glance from the bouncers, and passed right by the bar. On stage, in a lovely red little outfit, was Jasmine Jolene, she looked up from the patron she was entertaining and smiled at Andrew, tilting her hips in a rather tantalizing manner and stepped away from the man she was dancing for. 

"Well, if it isn't long lost Andrew Ryan. Come here, tiger" she crooked her finger, leading Andrew into the back room, and he didn't resist, just kept the scowl on his face and followed behind her. "I thought you had forgotten about poor Jasmine, but I am so glad you didn't." Jasmine opened the door and walked over, she fell back onto her bed and posed for him, she was a seductive creature Andrew would admit, but he was far too angry to succumb. Andrew took off hat and let it drop to the ground. He looked sternly at Jasmine, the air in the room turning tense with his anger-loaded gaze. Realization struck Jasmine and she backed up on the bed. "I'm sorry Mr. Ryan, I didn't know.... I didn't know Fontaine had something to do with it, I- what? What are you doing?!" 

Andrew shook his head unapologetically, he walked towards her, shoving her onto the bed as she attempted to sit up and apologize further. He raised the lead pipe and, as he wasn't phased by her shrill scream, it was a smooth clean hit to the head, followed by several more. All the frustration Andrew felt he channeled into the brutal hits of lead pipe on fair skin. His hands were coated in blood, and there was blood in a magnificent spatter surrounding Jasmine's corpse. He tossed his pipe behind him and climbed off the bed, ignoring the squish of his shoes on the blood soaked floor. He took a pipe, tobacco, and some matches from his pocket and began to smoke, to calm his nerves. When he finished his pipe he dropped it onto the floor, and removed his shoes as to not make a bloody mess outside of the room. He neatly left his shoes there, and left. He walked out without so much of a second glance from any patrons or employees of the establishment. 

-

A man walked into Anna Culpepper's apartment, a little uncertain but not letting it show. He closed the door quietly behind him, he was careful not to cause a racket or alert Anna as she took her evening bath. Anna was singing in the bath and it made him realize exactly why he was here, it made him even more uncertain. He straightened his back and walked into the bathroom, where Anna was naked in her bathtub, singing as she washed her arm with soap. He walked forewords more, out of the shadows and Anna noticed him. She covered herself in modesty, leaning forward and squinting at him. 

"Sullivan?" She asked, her voice full of shock. They had sat together on the Rapture City Council, until her resignation, and he had nothing against her, but this was his job and he respected Ryan's wishes. Anna backed further away from him in her tub. Sullivan nodded his head apologetically. "What are you doing here?!" He didn't answer, just stepped forwards and wrapped his hands around her throat. He saw the fear in her eyes, the terror, the realization, the panic. Then he saw the life go out of her eyes. Sullivan knew she had tried to follow the initial ideals of Rapture, he saw her speak up at council meetings, spiritedly telling the others the promises Rapture's government was supposed to uphold. He knew she didn't deserve to die, he swore she didn't. But she had. 

Sullivan stood shakily, unable to gather his bearings right away, he breathed deeply, steadying himself against a wall. As he walked out something on the bed caught his eye, a black and red blanket, not quite finished being knitted. His knees felt week, he felt like he might retch looking at it. The craftsmanship was impeccable, Sullivan took it with him and closed the door quietly behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> These two are so fucking gay but all of my summaries/titles are total bs. I wrote this on a car ride. 
> 
> My Tumblr's barefootcosplayer


End file.
